


No More Staples

by WitchRavenFox



Series: 2017 Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, I had all these cool tags, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Prompts will be titles, Researcher Stiles, and then the site crashed, author!derek, so boo, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Organising his space now, Derek felt ready to begin, and kicked-off stapling the first of the segmented chapters, the crunch of the stapler creating a reassuring rhythm for his ears. And there were over fifty chapters, so it was going to be a long few days, except about five staples in rather than that metallic crunch, it sounded empty, and the paper had no staple in it. Derek tried again, calmly, then a third time, because they always go on about how third times the charm, right? Except this time there is no charm. No charm and no hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I set myself a January prompt challenge for me to write them. Now I am finally getting round to posting them. The series is supposed to be multi-fandom, but I have doubts about how that will actually happen as all the ones I have written so far are all Teen Wolf. January could just be Teen Wolf month. We'll see. Unless indicated, they are stand alone as well.
> 
> All standard stuff about me not owning characters or tv show, but this is my story, my playtime so I hope you enjoy. I haven't got a beta reader, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and I will correct. Oh and I know absolutely nothing about being a published writer. If i'm way off base, please let me know. I only know what i go through for this and my assignments for uni.

Derek was going through the latest stages of editing his book. He had a system, a very important system that worked for him so far. He would print off a chapter, staple that chapter together, then get out his red pen and go through for grammar checks, spelling errors, and rearrange the sentence for structure and flow. He didn’t care if it was quiet where he did it, the amount of  times he had sat in a noisy coffee shop with kids just coming out of school was ridiculous. But here at home… here he had his sneaky hazelnut hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Here he could wear his tracksuit bottoms with a hole in them and no one could tell him jack about it.

‘Derek, do you know that those track pants have a hole? Maybe they should go in the bin?’ Stiles called as he jogged into the kitchen.

‘I know.’

Stiles pulled a face and poured himself a glass of juice. He watched as Derek sat on the sofa, knees akimbo with the biggest hole… Stiles isn’t even sure exactly how it happened, and he is betting Derek doesn’t know either.

‘So, have you got everything printed up now, to go through first draft? Need any help?’ Stiles asking moving past the partition in the room.

‘Ah-huh, all printed. Just need my stapler to get each chapter together. Can you see it? I left it on the breakfast bar this morning.’ Derek grumbled.

‘Mmm, not here babe. Let me look in the bedroom and I’ll bring it down before I shower.’ Stiles moved away, not minding that Derek was already half gone into edit mode. Stiles was the same when researching, delving deep and shutting the world out. It was one of those things they understood about each other without having to try too hard. One of those things that made them perfect to live together and be together.

Derek continued to shuffle and hum and haw over his stacks of paper when Stiles brought him out of his reverie with a good throw of the stapler. ‘Thank you, thank goodness for quick reflexes or you’d be taking me to hospital right now, don’t you think?’

Derek heard Stiles’ muffled response from the bathroom about werewolves healing to fast for hospitals to care as the shower went on and muted the sound of his bitching, always bitching. Stiles never had a day in his adult life where he didn’t bitch, but then Derek was the same.

Organising his space now, Derek felt ready to begin, and kicked-off stapling the first of the segmented chapters, the crunch of the stapler creating a reassuring rhythm for his ears. And there were over fifty chapters, so it was going to be a long few days, except about five staples in rather than that metallic crunch, it sounded empty, and the paper had no staple in it. Derek tried again, calmly, then a third time, because they always go on about how third times the charm, right? Except this time there is no charm. No charm and no hope.

‘Hey Stiles? Do we have any more staples?’ Derek listened for Stiles’ sure to be sassy comment and heard nothing, so he took to the stairs. ‘Babe?’

Derek ended up in the bathroom watching Stiles shower, and yes, he was over his stalker!wolf phase, thank you, as Stiles decided that he wasn’t talking, or at least that Derek couldn’t be heard, so Derek touched his shoulder and watched as Stiles’ limbs went wide and almost cause an incident.

Stiles waved a hand in a complicated movement, ‘Derek damnit, what’s the matter with you?’

‘Me? No not me, did you put a silencing spell on yourself? I’ve been calling you. You gotta stop wth the spells in the house that stop us from hearing each other, it is dangerous. What if something important happened?’

Stiles grinned and raised his eyebrows, ‘You’re here now? Oh what, you came into my shower time, dude, help your boyfriend out?’ Derek shot Stiles an eyebrow glare. ‘Oh fine, what’s the matter?’

‘I have no more staples, do you have any?’

‘Nope. No more staples for you. Go buy your own!’

‘Stiles?’

‘No, I got rid of them for you to come in here with me. Once you’ve had your way with me, I will put them all back. Promise. Staple with me, eh?’

‘I can’t believe I love you with the shit you pull.’

‘Yeah, you can. You love it.’

‘I do.’


End file.
